Kaze no Ashikabi
by Kortevai
Summary: The wind guides a lot of things... From little birds to lost leaves. This is a case when the two meet and cause a maelstrom.
1. Chapter 1

Kaze no Ashikabi

Disclaimer: Don't own Sekirei yadda-yadda

XxX

"The time has come!" A maniac in a bright white suit and cape called from atop his tower in the center of Tokyo, he grinned maniacally as he hit a red switch in his hand, cackling madly as vague human shapes could be seen fleeing the tower in small groups before seperating.

"The little birds have taken flight, off to find their destined players." He continued his monologue to the Japanese skyline uncaring that no one could hear his speech. "The ascention to godhood is nigh!" He cackled madly raising his hands to the sky.

Behind him, Takami Sahashi watched her boss with a blank stare a lit cigarette loosely hanging from her mouth. She sighed dramatically, looking to her PDA to make sure the release of the Sekirei went smoothly blocking out her idiot of a boss's monologue and insane cackling.

Unbeknownst to them... Now entering the city was someone who'd throw quite the wrench into the Sekirei plan.

XxX

Akio Maramoto was his name... And tended to look like someone from about two hundred years ago. The tall man had a firm, confident stride and build to match. Far from extremely built, he was more slim yet what exposed flesh her had certainly had muscle with little to no fat.

His face had a calmness to it, odd upon it's rugged looks complete with a messy five o'clock shadow, his eyes closed giving him an oddly vulpine look as he hummed a pleasant tune.

While his handsome appearance caught eyes... More eye catching was his outfit. A simple look that was more uncommon in the modern city, a green kimono and hakama with a red haori that had yellow circles on each side.

The circles had black lines meeting in the middle leaving it cut in thirds with black spots in the middle of each section. His simple geta clicked lightly as he walked and his spikey brown hair was tied into a pony tail that went down between his shoulder blades.

Completing the look was a conical straw hat set upon his head to keep the sun out of his eyes, people whispered as he passed through the crowd with his happy appearance. On his back was an over two foot long object wrapped with a simple white cloth and tied with twine.

Bouncing lightly on his hip attached by another bit of twine was a large white jug with the kanji for sake written on it in red ink

Complete with the heavy bag, the man had all the look of a ronin fresh out of the Sengoku period. Akio, of course, paid little mind to the looks he received he was used to them. Rural towns tended to give him less odd looks since traditional clothing was more common there.

However, the modern cities treated his appearance with odd looks, ah the pains of his fashion. The man had to swallow down a chuckle, less he ended up receiving even odder looks. The traveling man rarely came to cities... They made him uncomfortable really.

Plus, he gets chased from his sleeping spots by cops. How rude, do they not appreciate a man getting his proper sleep?! akio gave a dramatic sigh, his shoulders drooping under the weight of his own misfortune.

"Oh well.." He muttered, slipping away from the shrinking crowd as he reached a small park. The setting sun meant the city would get a bit quieter... Better for everyone really. He set down his pack, stretching his arms up with a soft pop.

"Ah, not bad trip." He chirped happily, looking around at the buildings before starting to set up his little campsite.. Making sure to keep it far from the view of any of the buildings, didn't need to have someone calling the police on the "vagrant" sleeping in the park.

Truly, he is a tortured man. Shaking his head as he finished setting up his tent, sliding his package carefully into the tent. He clapped his hands together with a bright smile. "Excellent! Time for a drink!" He cheered mentally as he turned on his heel, leaving his well hidden campsite to find himself a bar.

Traveling makes one thisty for sake after all.

XxX

Once the usual mutters and odd looks had died down, Akio fit in quite well with the bar goers cheering with them as they watched some sport downing another cup of sake with a boisterous laugh his cheeks red from the alcohol.

"Ah! I remember why I love Tokyo now!" He cheered. "Best sake in the world!" He joined the other drunkards in their cheer, pumping his fist in the air. He dropped onto a stool as he filled himself another cup.

"I don't suppose one of your boys could buy a lady a drink?" Akio turned his eyes lazily to the words he's heard more times then he could count... And nearly choked on his sake at the sight he received.

The woman before him was a goddess made human, large – larger then he's -ever- seen – breasts jiggled slightly in the purple dress she wore... Though that jiggle threatened to pop the squishy pillows right out of their prison.

Of course, the rest of her body was nice... Good hips, long legs, beautiful face. 'Oh Kami-sama I'm turning into Sensei.' Akio thought as he shook his head violently, thankfully his fellow drunkards swarmed the beautiful woman to buy her drinks blocking her from his sight.

'You're the best Kami-sama.' He sighed in relief, downing another cup of sake. Better for his sanity to not see the goddess made flesh while he was drunk, four or five bottles of sake earlier and he'd might actually be able to stand the sight.

Seven bottles later and his limited interaction with the fairer sex would start to show... Not exactly a pleasant sight really, unlike the woman- ….Right, cutting that thought off at the bud via more brain cell suicide!

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Came a sensual purr in his ear as he took a drink straight from the bottle. He gagged on his drink, his eyes going wide as his neck nearly snapped to look at the woman behind him. Thankfully his cheeks was already reddened from the alcohol or he'd of actually blushed! Terrible for his ego really.

"A-Ah, you know." He grinned, waving his hand lazily trying to keep up his nonchalant appearance. "Long trip! The walk between here and Kyoto is long." His eyes closed naturally as he grinned, the alcohol thankfully giving him some confidence... Even if it ruins what little skill with women he had, which is none now that he thought about it...

The beautiful woman giggled softly, a musical sound, she smiled brightly as she sat on the stool beside him. "I'm sure.." She purred, resting her slim chin on her hand. "Did it make you lonely too? You sure stared at me like it did."

Her words caused him to choke on his drink yet again, right putting that down before he ends up dying via sake... like Sensei always said he'd go out. A involentary shudder went down his spine but he managed to hide it for the most part.

"A-Ah, sorry about that." He grinned crookedly, rubbing the back of his head his hat resting on the bar in front of him. "Simply not used to such lovely women you see... Hardly had much time for interacting with them in the past."

She seemed slightly surprised, not sure if that's a good thing or not really. "Is that so? With those looks I'd imagine you'd have them eating out of your hand." She grinned, reating over to trace her nail along his jaw making him tense with surprise.

Now a blush could definitely be seen, even through the drunken one. "O-Oh, I wouldn't say I'm so good looking to cover for the personality of a wall." He tried to say calmly though he's sure his voice rose a octave or two.

"You seem fine to me handsome." She giggled, tilting her head. "You said you walked here from Kyoto?" At his nod, she continued. "Most people take a car." She teased lightly, Akio huffed giving a crooked smile.

"Ah, I'm a traditional kind of person.. Besides, driving in a car you don't get to enjoy the feel of nature. The wind lightly blowing through your hair is always better then the high speed whipping really."

He swore her sultry grin nearly doubled at his words. "Ooh, I cannot agree more.. I do so love the wind." She purred lazily, her eyes half-lidded as she traced a nail down the side of his neck. He jumped a bit, swallowing thickly.

Right... Time to bolt. akio had it litterally beat into his head to be a gentleman...And one night stands are far from gentlemanly thing to do. Besides, he never had much interest in meaningless sex... Not that he ever had sex to begin with but if he did it wouldn't be like that.

"A-Ah, I'd love to stay and keep chatting you up but afraid I must be off. Early day exploring the city tomorrow." He stood up so fast he almost knocked over his stool, he tried to ignore her disappointed pout as he put on his hat.

"Hope to see you again." He bowed politely as he set down the money for his drinks, leaving the drunken crowd and the beautiful lady.

"Mou... He was cute too." Kazehana sighed as she turned back to her fans.

XxX

Akio sighed in relief as the cool air of the night hit him, cooling down his hot face and his embarrassment. Kami, twenty three and still turning into a tomato and blubbering at the sight of a woman. Sensei is laughing in heaven right now.

Out of reflex he clapped his hands twice in a prayer manner before turning down the sidewalk towards the park and his camp, might as well get some sleep.

He raised a hand to yawn into it as he passed an alleyway...Only to stop dead in his tracks as he heard crying in a feminine tone. His shoulders drooped as he took a few steps back to look down the alley, curled under a box was a petite girl with messy chin-length blonde hair with blue eyes.

Her blouse was blue with a white trimmed and ripped and mussed up, even her frilled skirt appeared to be ripped. He felt a bit of anger raise up in his gut at the sight.. What happened to this girl and who did it and how may he kill them..

He shook his head violently, priorities Karsui priorities. Straightening out his haori, he approached the sobbing girl quietly kneeling down a couple feet from her so not to scare her. "Hey... Are you alright?" She looked up quickly, her beautiful eyes red around the rim from sobbing.

His heart leaped a bit at the sight of her pretty face, is Tokyo becoming a playground for models all the sudden? Focus old boy focus. "P-Please don't hurt me.." She whimpered, making him flinch a bit. "Hey, I promise I won't hurt you."

He gave the most friendly smile he could, raising his hands in a placating manner. "I'm Akio, nice to meet you." She was hesitant but his friendly smile made her sit up a bit more, looking up at him shyly. "...K-Kuno." She whispered, squeezing her blouse with both hands.

Akio tilted his head, smiling brightly. "That's a pretty name." His smile widened as he saw the blush come to her cheeks, lowering her head shyly. 'Mood lightened!' He thoguht victoriously, a chibi him doing a mental jig.

"What are you doing all curled up back here?" He tilted his head curiously as she looked away. "...A pair of mean ladies attacked me." She muttered, tears coming to her eyes again. "T-They said I was too weak for them to waste their time..."

Akio frowned but quickly put on a friendly smile, no need to ruin the mood just because he wanted to hurt some quote 'mean ladies' unquote. "Is that so? Hrmph, they're the weak ones." At her surprised and confused look he gave her a wide grin.

"The truly weak attack those who can't or don't want to defend themselves... If they were strong, they'd attack someone who could actually fight."

He stuck his tongue out playfully. "So they're weaklings, trying to make themselves feel better." He tilted his head. "Know the best way to get back at them?" She shook her head slightly. "Don't cry... Raise your head up and keep going, it means you beat them then." He winked at her, grinning widely as she blushed deeply.

"...T-Thanks." She muttered, smiling slightly. "There you go! That pretty face of yours looks best with a smile." She blushed again, her smile widening a bit more. "So... Want me to escort you home? I could scare off any other mean ladies if you'd like."

She giggled softly when he puffed out his chest confidently, though a frown quickly returned to her face. "I have no home..." Akio sighed, rubbing the back of his head. 'Cruse my soft heart...' He mentally grumbled but smiled on the outside. "Well...I'm hold up not too far from here if you don't mind sleeping in a tent."

As she opened her mouth to answer, a roar raised up echoing through out the alley. She blushed brightly crossing her arms over her stomach. "...I can also make a big dinner." He said carefully, his eyes wide as he stared at her stomach... How the hell did something so loud and monsterous come from a girl who appeared to be barely over five feet?!

XxX

How the hell did a girl who appeared to be barely over five feet eat a month's worth of food?! Was the next thought he had as he watched in disbelief as his new friend eagerly downed his simple stew with gusto.

Now he had an appetite on him and an appreciation for food... But holy damn, she was on her tenth bowl!...Eleventh! He set down his third bowl, finished with it... And simply watched in pure awe as the petite girl finished off the last of his stew.

"...Full?" He tentatively asked, ready to reach for more ingredients to feed what appeared to be a human black hole in front of him. The small girl gave a quiet burp, blushing as she shook her head. "No, thank you Akio-san."

He laughed almost nervously, waving his hand dismissively. "Ah, don't worry about it...Nice to know someone else can appreciate my cooking!" He tried to put a possitive spin on the month's worth of ingreidents he lost.. Of course, the shy smile he received from Kuno as she nodded eagerly at him did indeed made it feel worth it...

...Kami-sama, did all women have this power over him? "Oh, yes it was delicious Akio-san." She said eagerly, bowing slightly from her seated position. Her legs folded neatly under her in a polite stance, while he laid lazily against a tree one leg curled upward while the other stretched out.

Akio grinned, waving his hand. "Ah, you're just sweet talking for more Kuno-san." He teased, grinning as she blushed. A moment later her cute face was split in an adorable yawn, tilting his head he chuckled pointing to the tent. "The futon is in the tent, get as much sleep as you need."

Kuno blinked, tilting her head. "W-What about you, Akio-san?" She muttered worriedly, she didn't really wanted to push the only person who's been nice to her out of his bed. "Eh, I'll just sleep here." He stretched his arms up letting a slight pop from his back sound. "It's a nice night after all." Kuno frowned hesitantly, her brow pinching together.

"But..." Akio frowned playfully. Mah, Mah... One could think you're refusing a host's kindness." Not that he was much of a host considering he was illegally sleeping in a park. Kuno flushed deeply, bowing repeatedly. "O-Of course not! I'm very grateful for your kindness."

He stuck her tongue out at her serious tone. "Then use my futon, host's orders." He teased getting her to nod hesitantly before crawling into the tent. He sighed, shaking his head as he rested it back against the tree closing his eyes to rest.

In the tent Kuno watched his shape through the canvas with a blushing face gripping her chest as she felt her heart beat rapidly in her rib cage. 'W-Why am I so hot...' She thought in confusion, her head lowered as she squeezed her blouse tightly.

Just the outline of the man sent a rush of warmth through her... His smile made her heart leap, his laugh made her brain hazy, that warm and lazy look he had nearly makes her tongue get tied...Is he her Ashikabi?

Kuno looked up hesitantly as if to confirm it for herself, her face flushed as heat built up staring just at his silhouette. She swallowed thickly, lowering her head. He's her Ashikabi... She smiled shakily to herself, overjoyed to have found such a kind man to be her chosen one.

"A-Akio-san?" She called hesitantly, trying to build what courage she had. She saw the shape shifted as the head turned towards the tent. "Hrm..?" Kuno swallowed, forcing the words out. "C-Could you come here a moment?"

She could almost feel his confusion as he leaned forward pulling open the tent flap. She moved forward squeezing her blouse shyly. "Something wrong, Kuno-san?" The deep barotone of a voice sent a shiver of pleasure down her spine. The visible shiver made him pinch his brow together in concern.

"Cold?" He asked in confusion, getting a violent shake of the head in response. "N-No... Very... Hot.." She muttered, brokenly her eyes glazing over as she kept scooting closer to him. Akio blinked in confusion as she gripped his haori weakly leaning forward.

"A-Ah, Kuno-san.." He gulped, his eyes widening as her pretty blushing face got closer. "Ashikabi-sama..." She whispered as she leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. His eyes shot open wide as she killed him, her soft lips hitting his rough ones in an uncertain slightly sloppy kiss. He hesitated a moment before leaning his head forward to lightly return the affection.

His attention got stolen by a flash of golden light, looking up his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets seeing bright golden wings seeming to extend from her petite back. As she slowly broke the kiss, the light vanished.

He stared dumbfounded as his vision adjusted to the light changing suddenly. Feeling weight against him he looked down to see the petite girl cuddling into his strong chest, the most pleased and blissful look he had ever seen upon her face.

"Ashikabi-sama..." She whipered nuzzling inot his haori... What in the world just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

Kaze no Ashikabi

XxX 

"How am I supposed to make my dramatic entrance with this guy!" Minaka cried angrily, stamping his fists against his desk like an angry child. Drawing a sweat drop from Takami and Natsuo as their boss raged.

"No television, no radio... What person today doesn't even have a cellphone!" He howled, gripped his hair. "What's more we don't even have a home address with this man! You!" He pointed to a generic flunkey. "Get a cellphone and take it to the winging location! With luck he's still there."

The man sighed but nodded, he got paid well to do whatever the idiot-genius wanted. Seeming satisfied Minaka turned to his employees with his usual manic grin. "So tell me Natsuo, how goes your recruitment for the Discipline Squad?"

Natsuo frowned, setting a cigarette between his lips. "A few Sekirei are being considered now as we speak.. Number four, Karasuba is currently confirmed to be joining the team along with number one hundred and five."

Minata nodded sagely, a ding sounding meaning it was time for him to do his usual yelling monologue to a new Ashikabi. Adjust his cape, he all but skipped out onto the balcony drawing another sweat drom from his employees at his eagerness to showboat.

XxX

Akio sat in front of Kuno in his small tent, his head slightly lowered to avoid scraping against the wooden pole running along the middle of the tent to keep the canvas up. His eyes were closed as he used his middle and ring fingers to rub his temple.

Kuno shifted nervously, seeming three times smaller as she awaited her Ashikabi's response to her story. "...So to put in simple terms." Akio spoke slowly, his grey eyes opening slowly making Kuno immediately straighten her back and stop her fidgeting.

"You're an alien... A superpowered one I might add, who's being forced to fight by some madman in order to win quote "The right to ascend to greater heavens with your Ashikabi"." Kuno nodded hesitantly.

"And by kissing you... I become your Ashikabi." Another nod. "Right.." He lowered his head against, letting out a low sigh as he rubbed his temples. Kuno squeezed her blouse, her eyes glittering as water gathered in them. "I-I am sorry if I burdened you with this, Ashikabi-sama."

Akio looked up sharply at the whimpered words, tensing as he saw tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I am most terrible." She bowed forward submissively in a way of asking forgiveness, Akio sputtered shaking his head as he mentally kicked himself.

"N-No!" He shook his hands quickly, trying to think of what to do...And deciding to go with the best option. Kuno tensed up when she felt arms move around her, raising her bleary gaze she saw her Ashikabi's handsome face having a sheepish but concerned look.

"It's far from your fault...You can't exactly control fate." He smiled crookedly as his eyes closed in a vulpine manner. "I'm just... overwhelmed, you have to admit it's a lot to take in hearing this." Kuno sniffled, giving a slight nod.

She blushed deeply as she realized just how much she had pressed against her Ashikabi's chest when he hugged her, of course his strong grip meant she wasn't pulling away...Not that she would but her body still tensed as if to try.

Akioblinked, his arms immediately moving away when he felt her tense and seem to try and move away. "A-Ah... Sorry, I was too forward." He tried to say apologetically. Kuno looking up in surprise before moving forward and hugging him around his chest with all the strength her petite arms could give.

"M-My Ashikabi-sama can be as forward as he wants..." She muttered quietly, giving a tiny squeak of embarrassment when she said it and hiding her face against his haori. Akio grinned, chuckling. 'Absolutely adorable.'

"I'll keep that in mind.." He shooked his head, rubbing her hair lightly. "Now come on...You can still call me by name you know. It'll hurt my feelings if you act so informal." He said with a mock sniffal... That his apparently Sekirei took completely seriously. She shot up looking at him with a look of worry. "I-I'm sorry, Akio-sama I didn't mean to upset you."

She knocked herself on the head with her fist. "Baka, baka, baka.." She didi it three times before he grabbed her wrist, shaking his head. "I was just joking with you." He smiled when Kuno pouted at him but it disappeared into a blissful smile when she was pulled into another hug.

"There we go... I told you, you look beautiful with a smile." He grinned, making her blush deeply and nuzzle into his strong chest. 'Ashikabi-sama.' She thought dreamily, his eyes half-lidded as they glittered with happy tears.

Akio looked to the young girl, a relaxed smile coming to his face as he gentle ran his fingers through her hair. 'When life gives you lemons, I suppose...' When it came down to it, the young ronin was lonely.. He's spent the last five years wandering, it makes a man desire companionship.

He sighed, frowning thoughtfully as he considered the situation. Truly if he wanted, he could leave and nothing could stop him, he's stubborn like that, however... He glanced down to Kuno his frown becoming a small smile again.

….Goddamnit he's soft hearted, his bit his tongue to swallow down a sigh. Right, in the morning will come up with a better game plan. Nodding in agreement with himself, he opened his mouth to speak when he heard footsteps.

He tensed, looking over his shoulder sharply. Feeling her Master tense, Kuno looked up worriedly, soon hearing footsteps like him. She swallowed, standing more straight up and at the ready...She may be weak but she'll do what she can to defend her beloved destined one without a doubt.

The footsteps were silent after a moment longer. "Mr. Maramoto." Akio blinked, leaning forward to poke his head out of the flap to see two large men in fine black suits, one caring a large box with M.B.I written on it.

"Erm...Yes?" The man with the box set down the heavy crate, stepping back as Kuno poked her head out with Akio in confusion. She looked to the box, relaxing slightly as she moved to it. "Kuno-chan." Akio moved to stop her, not even noticing the change in suffix.

"Oh, I assure you it's quite alright Akio-san." He blinked, turning to the men to see one holding out a cellphone showing the image of... Is that man wearing a cape? "It's merely some clothing and the issued VIP card."

Akio frowned as he stood up, folding his arms. "...Am I to assume you're this Professor Kuno mentioned?" The man's manic grin seemed to grow, sensing his Ashikabi's discomfort she left the box to stand at his side holding onto his haori lightly.

"I see little number ninety five wasted no time in informing you!" Kuno whimpered, hiding behind Akio when Minaka spoke about her. Akio frowned, naturally moving in front of her protectively in return. "Kindly get to the point, Professor."

The man went on as if Akio never spoke. "You're quite the hard man to get a hold of, Akio-san! Record begins at your birth and seems to end at your adoption only eight years later." He grinned wickedly when he say Akio tense.

"But fear not, I'm not here to hurt you! No, I am here to set you on the track to achieve the greatness of the gods!" The man raised his arms up as he cheered victoriously, Akio blinked owlishly at him. "...Excuse me?"

"Simple, Akio-san! The Sekirei game is split into four phases, the first is currently in affect and the second will begin when ninety percent of the Sekirei have been winged." He grinned widely. "I wonder how large your little flock will grow."

He cackled at the uncomfortable look Akio had though it shifted quickly into a harsh glare and scowl. He already didn't like this 'Professor', maybe it was the obvious insanity...Or the forcing of people to fight for no reason beyond "ascension", either way he wanted to hurt this Professor.

"Is that all?" He snarled coldly, for the moment ignoring Kuno's quiet whimper as she squeezed onhis haori tighter. "A simple rule, dear Akio-san." Minaka continued. "Do not inform anyone. MBI has a way of making people...regret that."

The menacing tone made Akio tense as he scowled at Minaka. "Until we next meet, Ashikabi Akio!" He cackled as the screen went black, the man in the suit tossing the phone to Akio who caught it deftly. The pair left him and Kuno alone in the small camp, Kuno slowly poking her head out from around Akio.

Akio sighed, relaxing when the two men were out of sight. "I don't like him." He grunted, the phone screen lighting up suddenly. "I heard that!" Akio yelped in surprise dropping the phone to hear Minaka cackle before the screen turned off again.

Akio snarled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance while Kuno had to cover her mouth to hold in her giggle at her Ashikabi's expense. To distract herself she looked to the crate, hurrying over to dig in to it pulling out a fresh and clean version of her current clothes.

She smiled brightly as her grumbling Ashikabi came over sliding the phone into his pocket. "Only one outfit...?" He tilted his head as Kuno stand. "Hai, Akio-sama. And this." She held up the MBI card making Akio raise an eyebrow as he took it. "A credit card..?"

Kuno nodded. "Limitless and on the MBI's account." She chirped happily before moving to the tent ot change out of her tattered clothing. Akio stayed where he was, staring at the card with wide eyes... Mentally his eyes turned into yen signs as he grinned.

"...Well, I can't kick that freak off the side of that building but I sure as hell can spend his money." He snickered manically as he slid the card into his pocket, looking to the tent to tense up.

Kuno was still changing...And he was fairly certain by the silhouette that she was very much naked on the otherside of the canvas. He felt his mouth dry as she turned slightly...And he could see the very distinct shape of her- 'Oh slow down old boy.' He turned away from the sight sharply, his cheeks red in a deep blush.

'You only just met her! Even with this odd bonding mumbo jumbo, hardly the right thing to immediately jump into bed!...Especially considering her skittish attitude.' Taking a deep breath to calm himself, turning in time to see Kuno leave the tent in fresh clothes.

Akio grinned widely, reaching out to rub her head. "Even more beautiful, didn't think that was possible!" The compliment sent a rush of heat through the Sekirei, followed by the feeling of pure joy as Kuno grinned lowering her head to poke her index fingers together.

"How about we find a hotel? We can think of a course of action better if we sleep on a proper bed." Kuno nodded happily, after all her Ashikabi-sama was going to sleep outside... What if he got a cold or was attacked while she slept all lazy and useless in his futon?

The very thought sent a shudder of fear down her spine. At least in a hotel she could keep an eye on him and make sure he kept warm and safe, he deserves it. Nodding in agreement with her sentiment, she helped the slightly confused looking Akio pack up the tent and carry the things away.

XxX

Finding a hotel room was surprisingly easy. Granted with their appearance, they were nearly kicked out but the moment a little black card was flashed suddenly he was the Emperor himself. Really, the hypocrisy annoyed him...The expensive sake he could drink at the Professor's expense made up for it though.

After all, the serious events brought up by him helping a girl in an alley had made him dreadfully sober and after tonight he id not want to be in that horrible straight thinking state.

As he finished his fourth bottle he dropped down onto the soft bed with a relax sigh, enjoying the warmth of inebriation mixing with the soft sheets. Heaven on earth for him.

Kuno was more... simple with her idea of heaven on earth. She finished the little dinner she requested along with her tea, keeping on eye on her Ashikabi the whole time as he downed the sake, before she moved to the bed in time to see him drop onto it.

She frowned seriously, giving her drunk Ashikabi a careful eye... Seeing the relaxed comfortable look on his face she gave a nod of approval satisfied her beloved Ashikabi was in a state more proper of him, she slipped away to change into the sleeping clothes Akio had lent her.. More specifically it was an old shirt too small for him now but too big for Kuno so perfect.

The petite girl returned in the shirt and a pair of panties, she blushed deeply but strangely kept relaxed enough not to flee as she normally would...All she could do is mark it up as part of their bond. She slipped into the bed, poking his ribs lightly. "Akio-sama, you can't sleep like that." She spoke quietly, frowning after all the point was for him to not catch a cold not sit himself there and beg for one..

Akio grumbled looking lazily over at her silent for a moment as he just stared at her pretty eyes. She blushed shifting under her Master's lazy yet intense stare. After a few moments of silence, he leaned over delivering a kiss to her lips much to her surprise but definitely to her joy.

The golden light bathed the room flashing through the window to the outside world that something was definitely happening in the luxury room. He broke the kiss after only a moment, though to the lovesick girl it felt like an eternity.

Her eyes were glazed over with a dopey smile on her face as she sighed dreamily, staring at her Ashikabi almost unknowingly with nothing but pure unabashed love and affection. Akio blinked in surprise at the intensity of the emotions that shined in those blue depths.

'She did say a Sekirei truly loves their Ashikabi...' He smiled slightly, he never really felt unconditioned love in such a degree.. Sure his Sensei cared for him like a son but it didn't feel nearly like the love that Kuno had in her gaze right now..

It was the kind of love that was uncharted territory to him, unknown ground, a minefield in his mind. Though in this case, the minefield is less a female's righteous anger mine...And more an adorable, beautiful girl crying her eyes out mine.

He wasn't sure which was worse.

He stood up, shaking his head as he stripped, trying to ignore his Sekirei's watching eyes...And increasingly red face as he removed his kimono top leaving his bare chest exposed. Glancing back, he swore he could see steam raising from Kuno's ears.

'Ashi...kabi-sama..' Was all she could think as she stared at the toned, strong upper body brought on only by training. During the lessons they gave to the Sekirei, the professors did talk about what was attractive for humans...

Currently in her mind, all the pictures and images of attractive men seemed to be replaced by the single shirtless image of her Ashikabi that was currently being permanently burned into her retinas.. Not that she'd ever complain about it really.

The Ashikabi shook his head at her dazed look, smirking triumphantly to himself... He may not be a egotisitcal man but it certainly felt good to leave such an impression on a woman. Even the humble need a little ego boost every now and then.

Removing his Hakama for an old pair of track pants he used for training, briefly giving his dazed Sekirei a view of his strong legs and boxers leaving her even more red somehow, he returned ot the bed once changed reaching up to poke her red cheek lightly.

The poke seemed to snap her out of her daze as she turned to look at her Master, smiling as she settled into the bed immediately pressing against his chest and nuzzling into it with a smile. Blinking at her forwardness he only shrugged, reaching over to turn out the light before returning her cuddling and drifting off with the warm touch Kuno on his mind.

XxX

In his dream, Akio found himself in a construction site. Looking around in confusion as he walked forward, stepping over the tools laying around. "Hello...?" He called out, frowning to himself.. "Hello, handsome!" He jumped, looking behind him to see what at first glance could of passed as the grim reaper.

The slender woman who's bandage-wrapped form is covered by a tattered dark kimono, disheveled grey hair, a studded choker, and narrow eyes; giving her a wicked, daunting appearance. A grin slowly came to her pale face, somehow making the image worse!

"Can...I help you?" He said cautiously stepping back as she stepped forward, hearing the click of metal he looked down and tensed seeing the razor sharp claws o nher hand. "Don't worry handsome.. this is for those who piss me off." She raised the claw, stretching it out to show off to the Ashikabi.

"Not a handsome man who's making me all warm.." She snickered perversely sending a shudder through Akio. "Oh dear.." He muttered stepping back as he caught up with that seemed to be happening...Kuno reported feeling very warm before she kissed him.

"I'm Haihane." She kept stepping forward until his back hit the wall, she set her claws against the wall on both sides of him, trapping him as she pressed her slender form against him. "...Akio." He muttered, their eyes locked together.

"Mm...A pleasure to meet you, Ashikabi-sama." She whispered, leaning forward to catch his lips in a kiss. Stopping just short. "...Find me, Ashikabi-sama." She whispered against his lips before she lept away disappearing.

"Haihane!" He called out, looking around for where she went. Darkness closing in to swallow the buildings around him up. "Find me." Her teasing voice sounded. "Haihane!" He tried to call asthe shadows engulfed him.

XxX

Akio gasped as he sat straight up, panting as he ran his fingers through his hair. 'What... In the world was that about.' He thought to himself, blinkign as he heard a sniffle. Turning he saw Kuno staring at him with wide, glittering eyes. "...Who's Haihane, Akio-sama?" She whimpered, the sad puppy dog eyes staring with sad tears.

Akio groaned, dropping back onto the bed. Lovely way to the start the morning...


End file.
